<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black by WriterJace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858904">Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace'>WriterJace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, i wrote this on a train years ago and it's Not Great but whatever, just a small explanation to something that didn't make sense to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterJace/pseuds/WriterJace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered why Sirius had access to Grimmauld Place after being disinherited?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black stared at the house in front of him. He had come here by chance, travelling for weeks from Remus' house in the Welsh fields to the centre of London on foot in his Animagus form, not expecting to see anything between number 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place. <br/>And yet, here it was. <br/>The house he had grown up in, the house he should not be able to see. When he'd run away at 16, he knew that he would be disinherited and blasted off the family tree. He knew that it would be the last time he would be able to enter his childhood home. Something had happened here, something weird. There was no way his mother would not officially throw him out of the Black family for his disrespect, not with the manner in which he had left, with how angry she had been. Why then did the house wards recognise him as a Black family member? Had she made a mistake? <br/>Or had she... no. <br/>No no no! </p>
<p>Walburga Black looked at the newspaper in front of her with a rare smile. She had long since given up hope that her firstborn son would make the family proud. <br/>She had watched the second son try so hard to do what was required of him, and she had hoped he would succeed, but Regulus was always too soft. Weak. Always in his brother's shadows, no matter how different they were. <br/>Sirius had been the headstrong one. She and him had butted heads at every turn, and he'd seemed resistant to the values she tried to impart to him. But this showed that in the end, he had listened to her and done what was right. Having allies is important, and Sirius had found loyal allies in the Potter boy and the two half-bloods, whether his mother approved of his choices or not. <br/>But family was more important, and Sirius had realised this in the end, and had sided with the Dark Lord over his alliances with the Potter boy. If only Orion could have seen his son make the right choice after all, and do his family proud. </p>
<p>Sirius, still standing there in his dog form, whined and hung his head at the realisation. He had never considered how his mother would have reacted to the news of his incarceration and the false accusations that had caused it. It made him angry and frustrated in a way that he could not articulate, could not even fully comprehend, that his mother had reinstated him as her heir. All his life he had defied his parents and their beliefs, and yet his mother had died thinking that Sirius was one of them after all. <br/>Here he was, the heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, believed by most of the world to be a loyal Death Eater, including his own family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>